Pistons used in internal combustion engines are subjected to high levels of stress during operation. Accordingly, pistons are designed to have sufficient stiffness and resistance to loads. However, it is also desired to minimize weight of the piston (which improves inertial response), to reduce surface area, particularly on the radially outer surfaces (which reduces dynamic friction), and to account for various other design considerations.